gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Think Fast (2)/Quotes and Catchphrases
Opening Spiels Season 1 Michael: "Hey, you, THINK FAST!" Rest of Season 1 Intro: '' ''James: "Here comes the gold team, (insert names)! Here comes the blue team, (insert names)! They're here to play THINK FAST, the game where fast minds and fast feet add up to fast prizes! And now, here's the host of Think Fast, MICHAEL CARRINGTON!" Michael: "Thank you, thank you (very much), James! Hi, everyone, and let's welcome today's teams! On the gold team, we have (insert names), and on the blue team, we have (insert names)!" Season 2 OPENING SPIEL #1: "We're inside the infamous Think Fast Locker Room, where every (insert character) has a (insert relation) and (repeat). If you can put those crazy couples together, you can be a grand prize winner on... Locker Room Character: THINK FAST!" OPENING SPIEL #2: "Today, inside the Think Fast Locker Room, if you can find the matching pairs, then you've got what it takes to win cash and prizes worth over (insert total)! But watch out, 'cause somewhere inside lurks the ever smelly RED HERRING!" Rest of Season 2 Intro: Henry J. Waleczko: "Today, on the gold team, it's (insert names)! And, on the blue team, (insert names)! They're here to play... THINK FAST, the game where the more sense you have, the more dollars you win/(insert funny catchphrase). And now, here's the host of Think Fast, SKIP LACKEY!" Skip: "(Thank you/Welcome, everybody!) Welcome, everybody, to Think Fast! Audience, how are we doing today/out there? (Let's hear it!) (applause) (Yeah) Alright, they're cooking out there today! And I hope you guys at home are ready to have a good time too! Let's meet our players! On the gold team, we have (insert names and information about contestants)! And on the blue team, we have (insert names and information)! Let's hear it for our teams! (applause)" Catchphrases "Here's how we play Think Fast!: Our two teams will compete in a variety of events that test not only the mind, but the body as well/will baffle your body, as well as your brain/variety of mind/twisting body/buckling events. Each time you win, you pick up $50 for your team, and a chance to solve our Think Fast Brain Bender for $200. Score the most cash, and you're going back there to the Locker Room for our one minute of matching mania/match up game for big prizes. Everybody ready? Then, let's go on to our first event." - Michael Carrington "Here's how we play Think Fast!: Our two teams will compete in a variety of events that are designed to test both your mental ability, and your physical agility/skill. If they win that/an event, they'll earn/win cash, and most importantly, they have a shot at the Think Fast Brain Bender worth 200 bucks. The team with the most money at the end of the game gets to go on a mad-dash for cash and prizes, and face the ultimate challenge in The Locker Room. So now, let's go on to our first event/game, which is called (insert name of challenge)." - Skip Lackey "We're moving/going/Let's go on to our next event!" -Michael Carrington/Skip Lackey "Let's put (insert time) on the clock." - Michael Carrington/Skip Lackey "The blue/gold team wins! Come on over here!" - Michael Carrington/Skip Lackey if a team wins the stunt "Since you won the last stunt, you have a/another shot at today's Brain Bender! If you get it right/correct, you get $200." - Michael Carrington/Skip Lackey "Alright, that was our last event, so that means the yellow/blue team now has a shot at guessing the Brain Bender. If they get it right, they'll get $200 (and the win)." - Michael Carrington/Skip Lackey "Since no one got the Brain Bender, audience, can you tell me what the Brain Bender is?" - Michael Carrington/Skip Lackey "(insert score summary). Which means that the gold/blue team is going to the locker room!" - Michael Carrington/Skip Lackey "Any thoughts/guesses?" - Michael Carrington/Skip Lackey (after the Brain Bender was shown) "Ready? THINK FAST!" - Michael Carrington "Ready? THINK FAST, GO TO IT!" - Skip Lackey "LOCK IT UP!" - Skip Lackey during the Bonus Round if a player found a match "WHO/WHAT IS THAT?" - Skip Lackey dropping a hint about the red herring Taglines "This is Michael Carrington saying, "We/If you don't have time to think twice, Think Fast!"." - Michael Carrington "This is Skip Lackey saying, "If you don't have time to think twice, Think Fast!". See you next time." - Skip Lackey "Think Fast is taped in front of a (live/studio) audience at Nickelodeon Studios (live), located at Universal Studios (right here) in (Orlando,) Florida!" - Henry J. Waleczko Category:Think Fast Category:Quotes & Catchphrases